A Ninja's Tail
by Nukefox19
Summary: After making the wrong decision, Naruto loses to the hands of Obito and Madara. The two Uchiha dispose of him into a portal that led to a completely different world. He winds up locked away in a world of wizards, vicious looking creatures, and talking cats? He doesn't even remember anything of what occurred in his life. How will he manage in such a world with no memory?


**A new cross-over! I've wanted to do a Fairy Tail one for a while now. The beginning will be a little memory (NOT canon way). **

_**Prologue**_

Long ago the shinobi world had constantly been at war with other nations. After years of so, a man by the name of Madara Uchiha had declared war on all the nations since they had refused to hand over the remaining two Jinchuurikis in order for him to accomplish is plan. It was then that the five countries have become allies in order to prevent Madara's plan. The remaining two Jinchuurikis were remaining hidden from the war. Although one of them knew about the war, the other one didn't. So since the other one didn't know, the two of them trained, mainly to the one that wasn't aware of the war. The Jinchuuriki that did know of the war helped the other one control the Bijuu's chakra more. As their training time progressed, the Jinchuuriki that wasn't aware of the war somehow got word of it. He was infuriated of not knowing about this. B (the Jinchuuriki that was helping the other one train) tried to calm him down and get him to finish his training, but the blonde Jinchuuriki refused.

Eventually the blonde got away and summoned a toad, a rather elderly looking toad. He had that toad vanish to have it reverse summon the blonde to the battlefield. B had finally caught up to him and before he could stop the ticked off blonde, he was gone. The blonde appeared in a rather large open field. There were bodies lying everywhere soaked in whoever's blood. After he got word of the war, he had managed to hear why this was going on. It was all because of him and B, the last two Jinchuurikis. Everyone on the field froze from seeing the blonde's presence. There were looks of 'what is he doing here?' They all were informed that he'd be kept hidden safely and yet, here he is.

As for the enemies, they all changed their target and went after the blonde. Of course, these resurrected shinobi were just your typical chunin-jounin rank and already took a beating from the current living shinobi. The blonde proved to be the greater one in this situation and had easily taken them all out by using the Bijuu's chakra mode. He had never used it on actual opponents, until now that is and boy was he enjoying it. However, his emotions were still at a high of frustration. Time went on, whatever flowers were still alive on the battlefield had begun to die, the sun began to set, as night overcame the world. The blonde had managed to defeat quite a handful of enemies, but there were ones that had him struggling. Some familiar faces that he has fought in the past had managed to prove that they were still just as tough in their resurrected form.

The blonde found himself in a secluded forest that seemed undamaged from all the battles. It seemed as if none of the fights had made its way to this area. He was walking down a dirt path looking around. After all the fights and his emotions still boiling at its highest point, he managed to get himself lost. He knew he could easily get out of here, but something wasn't feeling right to him. The trees were being blown slightly due to the wind. There wasn't a single cricket chirping or anything. Something was definitely not setting right for the blonde. The wind didn't have a chill feeling, instead it felt rather warm. That sign was all the blonde needed, but before he made a move, some man with long black waist length hair wearing red metal plated armor came into his view. Not only that, but the blonde heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see that masked man known as Madara. However, in just a short time of explaining, the blonde was notified that the masked man was named Obito Uchiha and the man in the armor is the real Madara.

It didn't take long and much at all for the two Uchiha. The blonde was beaten badly and cut all over his body. He was breathing heavily and no matter what he did, nothing seemed to work. The odds were against him having to deal with an ancient Shinobi and Obito, the same guy that was responsible for the Kyuubi's attack on the day he was born. Things were not going to end well for him. He chuckled at himself seeing how he should've stayed back on the island with B and finish his training. Now he saw with his current results, he didn't have the slightest of chance. His time was coming to an end and it'd be only just a matter of time before they took the Bijuu that he had inside. The blonde ignored the two Uchiha and entered his mind to have a last word with his life time partner.

The two Uchiha shielded their eyes after seeing an extremely bright light. That light died down to reveal a floating orb. The two saw the mysterious orb and watched it fly off. Chuckling drew their attention as they saw the blonde still sitting on his knees. He told the two Uchiha what had just happened of how he released the Bijuu so that they couldn't get their hands on it. In just a couple seconds, the blonde's vision began to blur. After having a great amount of chakra removed from his system and having used up a lot to go against the two Uchiha, he didn't have much time. The Uchiha were frustrated. They had the Bijuu right in the palm of their hands, which was until the host of it released it. The blonde fell forward and lied on the ground, lifeless it would seem. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and his eyes were closed. The two Uchiha talked amongst each other and Madara wondered if Obito had the preparation ready. They were going to go on with this plan they had for the blonde once they've sealed the Kyuubi, but since it was set free, they were going to see this through.

A portal opened and spun in a circular rotation. Obito walked to the lifeless blonde and grabbed him by the collar of his torn up jacket. He then walked toward the portal, dragging the blonde's body. The ancient shinobi asked if the other side of that portal was ready and received a nod in response. Obito hefted the body up a bit and tossed it into the portal, which immediately closed once the blonde's body went through. Things just began to get easier on their end. With the annoying persistent blonde gone, they would see through without any problems. Madara already saw the Kages being no challenge, so things were seemed to be all too easy now.

That was then, the beginning of the end for the shinobi world.

* * *

_**July 4**__**th**__**, X784**_

Macao Conbolt was lying on a blanket all bandaged up after being taken over by a Vulcan. Natsu and Lucy had heard about him not returning for quite some time now. Macao's son Romeo came to the guild yelling at the guild master wondering what's of his dad. Well, that week of no sign of him returning was thanks to a Vulcan taking control of him.

Natsu saw Macao waking and smiled widely, "Macao!"

"Natsu… I'm pathetic… I defeated nineteen of them… but the twentieth one took over me. I'm really mad at myself. Damn. I can't face Romeo now…"

"Don't say that! Defeating that many is impressive enough!"

Lucy was completely shocked to hear how many Macao managed to defeat, _"No way. There was more than one of those apes? And he took the job all by himself?!"_

Natsu offered his hand to the older man, in which Macao accepted it, "Now let's go see Romeo!"

Lucy was still watching the two in amazement, _"Amazing… I can't begin to compare to this."_

"Why are you smiling like that, Lucy? It's creepy." Happy wondered.

Lucy's face then went completely blank, "Don't make me yank your whiskers, kitty."

Macao then just remembered something of his journey here. His eyes narrowed, "We can't go just yet."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the older man with a confused look, "Why?"

"When I was searching the area for more of those Vulcans, I managed to come across something strange. I found a separate cave that shouldn't be too far from here."

"Strange? What did you see?" Lucy began to wonder.

Macao got up to his feet after feeling much better, "Come. I'll show you."

After they finished packing everything up, Macao led the three down multiple paths. Natsu wasn't bothered by the freezing temperatures, but for Lucy on the other hand, she ended up calling forth one of her celestial spirits known as Horologium. She would hide in the large grandfather's clock glass case to prevent herself from freezing. Macao led them into another cave like he mentioned earlier. However, inside this cave, was a smaller cave. They walked in and immediately saw a giant solid ice. What really drew their attention was that there was a blonde man frozen inside. He was wearing orange pants with a torn up black and orange colored jacket. Underneath the torn up jacket was a plain black shirt. The blonde girl got out of the glass case and stared at the man frozen inside.

"W-Who is that?" Lucy asked.

Macao shook his head, "I have no idea. This is where I got taken over since I was distracted."

Natsu tilted his head, "I'll melt it and we'll find out!" He held his hand out as fire engulfed it. Pressing his fire covered hand on the ice prison, he stood there watching. Seconds went by which turned into a full minute. Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Why is this ice not melting!?" He shouted in annoyance.

The spiky pink haired dragon slayer had an idea pop in his head. Both his hands were engulfed by a scorching fire, "I'll just shatter the…"

"No! If you break the ice, you'll most likely break the man inside." Macao said.

Natsu blinked, "Then how do we get him out of there?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find a way myself. Maybe we should just leave and mention this to the master."

Lucy blinked a couple times after just taking in what Macao said, "We can't just leave him to remain frozen."

Macao shook his head, "There's no telling how long he's been frozen. For all we know, he could've been here for months. Maybe even years."

Lucy frowned sadly a bit. She saw that Natsu was already gone. Her head shot side-to-side and then decided to turn around and see that he was leaving, "Natsu!"

"Macao's right. Let's go home." He said as if he didn't really care about freeing the man yet.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, following right behind him.

Lucy ran after the dragon slayer, "Wait up!"

Macao looked at the frozen man once more before turning to leave. Once they all left, they failed to notice someone appearing before the frozen man inside. Macao was lost in his mind of how to free the man inside. Seeing Natsu's fire fail to melt it was quite strange to him, _"Surely there's some way to free…" _The sound of a stream of water running drew him out of his mind. He came to a stop and turned to notice that the sound was coming back from the cave that had the frozen blonde.

Natsu was walking as if he was stomping with a cheery face, "I can't wait to get back and grab another mission!" He chuckled.

"Aye!" Happy replied in agreement.

"Don't you ever take a break!?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu!"

The pink haired dragon slayer turned to Macao's voice and saw the older man going back to the cave, "Macao!" Natsu went after him along with Happy, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

The older mage of the group stopped in front of a melting ice prison. This was rather strange that this was just now starting to melt, _"Why didn't it start to melt earlier when Natsu was providing the heat?"_

"Oi, Macao!" Natsu came to a halt after seeing the ice was melting. He grinned widely in victory, "It worked!"

"Why did we come back here?" Lucy asked as she entered the cave and saw that the ice was melting.

The top part had melted to where the lifeless blonde's head was free. His head leaned forward, which had his hair block part of his face. They all got a better look of his face and noticed that he had three whisker marks on both his cheeks. Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Do you think master might know this guy?"

Macao blinked and kept studying the person, "I don't know." The older mage turned to the dragon slayer, "Natsu!"

The pink haired boy tensed and stood up straight as if he was a soldier after hearing his sergeant call him out, "Yes sir!?"

"Speed up the melting process; we're taking him to the guild."

Natsu stomped the ground with one foot and saluted, "Yes sir!"

Lucy couldn't prevent a sweat drop from the back of her head, "Why are you acting like a soldier?"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail **_

The door to the guild was barged open, drawing everyone's attention that was inside. They all saw Natsu along with Lucy, Happy, and a familiar mage they haven't seen in a while. They were happy to see Macao back, but when they all saw him carrying a blonde man, their looks turned into a look of curiosity. Now that the blonde was free of the prison, Macao and the others got a better look of him to see all the cuts throughout his body. Since his jacket was torn up, they noticed he had a couple severe looking scars. One started from the front of his left kidney area and went up to his right mid-section. The second one looked heinously wicked; it ran from the back of his neck down to right side of his kidney. This scar had many turns making them wonder how he could've survived such a wound like that. Yeah, the man was alive. When he was free, the blonde started to breath, but remained unconscious. So he was pretty much in a deep sleep.

"Macao, who is that?" Loke asked.

Macao shook his head and didn't answer, but instead, "Where's master?"

"He should be…"

"It's good to see you back, Macao." Everyone's attention turned to the old short man coming down the stairs.

Macao smiled, but that smile turned back into its straight form, "I'll explain about my mission later, but this man…"

Makarov made his way down the stairs and walked over to Macao, noticing the blonde in his arms, "Oi, master. Is there anything you can do?" Natsu asked.

The guild's master jumped up onto a table, "Lay him on this table." Macao nodded and walked over to the table his master was on and gently placed the blonde on it.

Makarov studied the blonde and could feel something strange within him, but there wasn't much since it seemed faint, _"This man contains some sort of magic, but it doesn't seem much."_

"I found him during my mission completely frozen." Macao mentioned.

"Frozen you say?" Makarov questioned and continued studying him, _"Why was he frozen? His magic seems low, so why would he be frozen?"_

Lucy had remained quiet this entire time having no idea of what to say. Everyone else in the guild kept quiet to allow their master to focus. Makarov narrowed his eyes and saw that there was nothing that he could do, but he couldn't just ignore this man. He looked up to Macao, "Take him to one of the bedrooms. There's nothing we can do until he wakes up."

"Until he wakes up!?" Natsu nearly shouted.

Macao ignored the dragon slayer's outburst, "Master, there's no telling when or if he'll wake up. He could've been frozen for months or years."

Makarov closed his eyes, "I am aware of that, but there's nothing that any of us can do."

**SLAP**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They all turned to the sound and saw that Natsu was slapping the sleeping blonde, "Wake up damn it!" He slapped the blonde across the face again, "Wake up!"

"Aye! Natsu's slapping should definitely wake him up. Go Natsu!" Happy cheered him on.

Lucy's eyes were twitching along with everyone else. Before Natsu slapped the blonde again, he was pinned to the wall by Makarov's giant fist, "You fool!" Natsu's body was twitching from being crushed against the wall, while everyone watched in astonishment, "What do you think of accomplishing with that?!" Makarov's arm withdrew and went back to its normal size. Natsu was still stuck to the wall twitching after taking such a brutal hit.

Macao shook his head to forget what just happened to Natsu, "Y-Yes master." He complied, as he scooped up the blonde and headed for the stairs.

Makarov sighed, "Carry on everyone." He said and also made his way to the stairs.

**Time Skip: 2 days later**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy have returned from another successful mission. This one was rather strange involving a rich guy that was seeking blonde maids. Natsu had convinced her from the beginning with some trickery comments, and then when they arrived at the place, it turned out that the guy was not interested in Lucy's maid attire. Eventually they succeeded in getting the item the missions requested of. When they returned to the person that put the mission out there to the guild, he came to realize that this book wasn't really about the guy that threatened to withdraw him and his family's citizenship. Instead, the book turned out to really be about his son. After a semi-successful mission, Natsu turned down the reward since they were supposed to burn it, but after finding out what the book really was, they couldn't do such a thing.

Now the three were back at the guild and had just got word of a certain scarlet haired S-class mage returning. The mages were on well alert, but not just that, their master was out in a council meeting as well. When the S-class mage known as Erza returned, boy did she put everyone down in shame. No one would even go up against her in any way.

Natsu and Gray each had an arm around the other's shoulders and danced around a bit, "Hey Erza, we're getting along as always." Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy!?" Lucy shouted.

Erza smiled slightly, "I see. Even the best of friends fight at times. But I like it most seeing the two of you get along."

"Um, best friends is a little…"

Their bodies both continued to sweat, "Aye…" Natsu agreed, even though Gray never finished.

Lucy remained looking at the two curiously with wide, "I've never seen Natsu act like this."

Mirajane continued to draw using the light pen and couldn't help but keep a smile on as everything went on, "Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and was beat to a pulp."

Lucy was still wide-eyed, "You mean Natsu?" She was finding this hard to believe since she's always been around him and only seen what he could do.

Macao had a sly grin on his face, "And Gray got a beat to a pulp when she saw him walking about naked."

Cana was sitting at a table resting her head on her hand, "When Loke courted Erza, she beat him to a pulp too. But he reaped what he sowed, though."

Erza placed her left hand on her waist, "Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask." Both the two teens were shocked to hear this coming from the S-class mage, "I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. This should be something for master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly, so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?"

Natsu and Gray turned to look at one another to picture how this would work. The other mages were shocked and began wondering what this really meant, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." Erza stated.

The two teens were still looking at one another, _"Make a team…_

"…_with him?" _

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray? I never would have imagined it before, but this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!" Mirajane mentioned.

Erza turned and made her way up the stairs to start packing, also wanting to enjoy a nice soothing shower.

**Then!**

Eyes slowly began to open, but managed to close every time they tried. After a couple attempts, they managed to stay open to show their ocean blue color. The person noticed that they were lying in a bed. Tossing the sheets off, they saw that they were missing upper clothing. They sat up and turned to the side so their feet made contact with the floor. They got out of bed and took a good look at the room. There wasn't really much since all it consisted of was a bed, dresser with a mirror on top, and a rather small closet. They walked to the mirror and stared at their reflection. Blonde spiky hair, ocean blue color eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and saw bandages covering him up throughout his body.

"Where am I?" The voice had a masculine tone. He tilted his head a bit and examined himself in the mirror again, "W-Who am I?" This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. After being frozen for god knows how long, he had managed to lose his memories. The blonde noticed his body had a rather nice build to his body. It was on equal level compared to a certain lightning blonde mage. Naruto looked at the door after having spent enough time checking himself out, wondering just who he was. He made his way to the door and turned the knob to open the door. First thing he saw was a wall. He looked left and right to notice that the room he had stayed in was in the middle of a hallway. The blonde didn't know which way to go. Both ways had a pretty good walking distance in equal terms. A growling sound caused his eyes to widen, as he looked down to see that it was his stomach. His body began to feel extremely heavy and would've dropped to the ground if he hadn't leaned his body against the wall. He used the wall for support and decided to take a left. Every second that past, the blonde managed to feel weaker and weaker.

After a couple minutes of walking down the hall, he could hear water running. His eyes locked onto a door just a little further down. Once he reached that door, he opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he looked around and could hear the running water just beyond a doorframe just ahead of him. Using the wall for support still, he walked pass the doorframe and looked to his right. There, he saw a shower that had steam completely covering the inside, but he could see a woman's frame through that steam. He looked down and saw a rug in front of the shower's door. It was then that silence overcame the room. The blonde noticed the woman had turned the water off and saw that the door began to open. He saw a foot stepping out and then just a second later, the woman stepped out revealing all her glory. The blonde couldn't help but blush at the woman before him. Her large bust, beautiful scarlet hair, and an amazing slender figure were amazing in his view. Erza opened her eyes and saw the blonde. Her eyebrows began to twitch.

Meanwhile, the members downstairs were continuing on talking to each other. That came to an end when they heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs and swore they heard Erza shouting at someone. That explosion of course was none other than her doing. The next thing they knew, was that the blonde that Macao brought back came crashing down and breaking the table he had landed on. Everyone backed away and scattered once they saw Erza storming down the stairs. She had a towel wrapped around her entire body and had her hair wrapped as well. Now Erza usually didn't care people seeing her nude form, but it's a completely different story when someone intrudes to see her in all of her glory. She walked to the table that the blonde had crashed down on and stood before it with a sword in hand, "Who are you?" She demandingly asked.

"Erza, stop!" The scarlet haired woman turned to look at Natsu coming to her, "This is the guy that we saved."

The S-class mage raised an eyebrow, "Saved?"

"Yeah. Macao…" The older mage began to sweat since Natsu brought up his name to Erza, "… found this guy frozen when he was on his mission."

Erza turned to look over at Macao's direction, causing him to panic and then looked back at Natsu, "And you brought him here?" She saw Natsu nod with an undetermined smile on his face, "How can we tell if he's not an enemy?"

This time, Natsu was beginning to panic. What if he was an enemy? Then Erza would have Natsu's and Macao's head for bringing this man back to the guild. The blonde groaned, drawing everyone's attention. He began to get up and when he got to the point of being able to get to one knee, he was greeted with the tip of a sword right in his face, "Who are you?"

Naruto didn't say a single word and continued staring at the tip of the sword, cross-eyed. Natsu looked at the blonde and was panicking for him. This guy had just finally woken up after god knows how long and he was already on Erza's bad side. Naruto felt the tip of the sword touch the bridge of his nose. His eyes slightly widened, "I-I don't know."

Erza and a few other mages all cocked an eyebrow from his answer, "You don't know who you are?" The scarlet haired beauty asked. Naruto shook his head and when he did, Erza kicked him hard against his stomach. Everyone in the guild began to sweat seeing how Erza seemed to be at an extremely upset stage. The blonde crashed hard against the wall, making an imprint of his body. Erza walked towards the blonde's direction and saw him drop to the floor, "You're lying."

The poor blonde had just woken up from a deep sleep after being unfrozen. He was already suffering from hunger and the lack of strength. Looking up, he saw Erza standing right in front of him, "I-I'm not…" He said and began to cough.

"E-Erza. Master took him in so he could be safe. Aren't you going a…" Cana was silenced by a glare coming from the scarlet haired mage. Cana was completely frozen and locked herself in her mind so she could prevent herself from saying anything out loud.

Erza turned back to look down at the blonde, "Who are you?"

"Erza!" The S-class mage turned to look at Natsu, "What if he doesn't really remember?"

"He's right Erza. He's been frozen and there's no telling how long. If he can't remember anything, he must've been frozen for years." Macao stated. It was then Erza snapped to look at Macao, making him panic again.

She looked back at the blonde and saw that he hadn't moved still. She looked at him closely and saw the bandages throughout his body, "What happened?"

Naruto saw that she was still looking at him and decided to look down since her eyes were not looking at his own. He saw that she was curious about the bandages, but he had no idea what happened to himself.

"When he was free, we saw that he was all cut up and had a couple nasty looking scars." Macao answered for him.

The blonde looked back up at Erza. His eyes narrowed and then slowly widened. Red hair, hot temper, feared by several, this seemed familiar to him. The next thing he knew was throbbing pains strike his head. His eyes clamped shut, as he placed a hand against his head since he couldn't pinpoint this person.

"_Why does she seem like someone that I know? Who is she…" _The blonde thought.

Erza knelt down and looked at him face-to-face, "What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes opened and widened once again to see Erza in front of him, "G-Get away."

The guild members watched and began wondering just what the hell was going on. Erza blinked a couple times, "What's going on?" She attempted to reach out to him, but Naruto just backed away even though he couldn't back away to anywhere due to the wall.

"Stay away!" He began to shout.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Hey. I'm just trying to…" The Scarlet haired mage froze and felt some sort of power expanding within the blonde, _"What? He's a mage?" _

"Erza, maybe you should give him some room." Mirajane said in the sweetest way she could so she didn't wind up upsetting Erza.

Seeing how Mirajane was right, Erza sighed and got up to her feet so she could back away. Naruto stared up at her with a frightened look on his face, _**"You're pathetic." **_

Naruto froze, _"What was that?"_

"_**After all these years of being frozen up, you've managed to lose your memory."**_

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_**Your power still flows through your body, but yet you have no idea of how to use it now."**_

"_Who the hell are you!?" _Naruto shouted in his mind and found himself standing in nothing but darkness.

"_**Tell me boy, what will you do when you find out how to use your power once more?"**_

"_Power? What the hell are you talking about?" _The blonde looked around, but only to see nothing but darkness.

Wicked laughter roamed in the dark abyss, _**"My. My. I wonder how long it'll take for you to access your full power. Although, you might never find out how to and remain weak your entire life."**_

"_Show yourself!" _

"_**I will reveal myself when you've discovered how to use a portion of your power. Until then, my appearance will remain unknown."**_

"_Wait! At least… tell me my name before you go."_

Absolute silence was all there was now. Naruto remained standing in the dark waiting to hear an answer. This mysterious voice in his head claims to say that he consists of great power. If he does, then this voice in his head might know everything about him.

"_**Naruto Uzumaki."**_

Just as he got his answer, he was kicked out of his mind. He blinked a few times drawing back to the conversation he had with the mysterious voice in his head, "Are you okay?" Erza asked, still keeping a small distance from him.

The blonde looked up at her, "My name is… Naruto Uzumaki."

**A/N: End! Okay, I'm fairly new to Fairy Tail. I've wanted to check it out long ago, but I've kept forgetting about it. I'm at the Phantom Lord arc right now. My story will progress as I continue to watch the upcoming episodes. **

**So, this was the prologue, obviously. Seeing how I'm fairly new to Fairy Tail, please be aware some things might be off. Don't get your panties in a wad if I messed a character up. Just kindly point it out and not rant about it.**

**Now, regarding with 'Within the Apocalypse', it will remain one whole story. Updates will be slowing down for it since I want to work on this one for a while. **

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this prologue. Until next time.**

**P.S. The title for this story was the best I could think of. If anyone has a better name for it, shoot. I would like to see if something more fitting to replace it with.**


End file.
